


Now We're Even

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cookies, Fluff, Food, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Based on the following prompt:"Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?""Yes.""What if I just break his nose a little?"





	Now We're Even

“Are you SURE I can’t punch him in the face?” Bucky asked.

“Yes,” you sighed, not even bothering to look up from your book. You stretched your legs out even more, taking up almost half of Tony’s expensive leather couch. Nestling back into the pillow you had placed against the armrest, you continued your afternoon reading.

Bucky stared at you from the other end of the couch and hummed thoughtfully. He slowly scooted another inch closer to you. You felt the couch shift with his movements but chose to ignore him. 

Bucky slowly moved again, his muscular thighs grazing the tips of your toes. A small smile threatened the corners of your lips, but you held strong. You started back up at the top of the page when you realized you hadn’t comprehended a single word.

Bucky pushed your legs apart and crawled up the front of your body until his head was resting underneath your book. He tucked both arms under his chin and looked up at you expectantly. It was quite comical really, and he almost reminded you of a cat. A much heavier cat with a metal arm, but a cat nonetheless. 

You lifted your book up and quirked your eyebrows at him. Ice blue eyes stared back up at you with a faux-innocence.

“Can I help you?” you asked, amusement lacing your voice.

“What if I just break his nose a little?” Bucky replied, hopefully.

“Bucky!” you yelled exasperatedly. “It was just a cookie!” You bopped him on the head with your book for emphasis.

“But it was MY cookie, doll!” he groaned, shoving his face against your chest. “Do you have any idea how much I wanted that cookie?” You giggled as his deep voice vibrated against you.

“Aww, my poor baby,” you cooed. 

Bucky glared up at you. “This isn’t funny,” he mumbled, looking dejected. “He does this crap on purpose, you know.”

You rolled your eyes and tossed your book on the floor. Grabbing his ear, you dragged all 200 pounds of muscle out of the living room.

“Ow, doll, what are you-” Bucky complained as you pulled him along. “Hey! Ease up a bit, would ya?” 

You ignored his pleas and refused to show him mercy until you reached the kitchen. Sam and Steve sat at the island, laughing over some story you had zero interest in.

“Hey, Y/N!” Sam exclaimed. His gaze wandered to a hunched over Bucky. “What’s up?”

“Sam,” you said calmly as you continued to hold Bucky’s ear, “can you PLEASE refrain from eating Bucky’s cookies from now on? It’s seriously interfering with my reading time.”

Sam paused briefly before busting out in laughter. “That’s real cute, Y/N,” he guffawed, clutching his stomach. 

Steve knew better and kept his mouth shut. You clenched your jaw and finally released Bucky’s ear. You stalked over to Sam and he nearly fell off his stool as you stood so close that you could see every pore on his face. 

“Sam,” you growled, “stay away from Bucky’s food or I will personally bury your dead body in the backyard where not even the heat sensors Tony installed can find you. Clear?”

“Crystal,” Sam gulped. 

Your dark expression faded and you smiled brightly. “Good!” you exclaimed. “Now, if we’re all done acting like children, I’m going to go back to my book.” You sauntered out of the kitchen back towards the living room.

“Man, I can’t believe you ratted me out to your girlfriend,” Sam muttered as soon as you were out of earshot. He glared daggers at Bucky, and Steve held back a snort. 

“Don’t touch my stuff, Bird Man, and we won’t have a problem,” Bucky replied, rubbing his still-sore ear. He strolled over to the freezer and took out the last ice cream sandwich. He unwrapped the paper and took a huge, satisfying bite.

“Hey!” Sam yelled. “That was mine!”

Bucky just smirked as he backed away, taking another bite. 

“Now we’re even.”


End file.
